1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health care apparatus for judging health condition of a person by measuring an oxidation/reduction potential of the person's body.
2. Prior Art
A health care apparatus has been disclosed in the art in which an oxidation/reduction potential of body fluid such as saliva, urine, sweat, blood, etc. is measured and it is used as the parameter for judging the body condition or health level of a person (refer to e.g. Patent Document 1).
Another health care apparatus has also been disclosed in which an oxidation/reduction potential is classified into a plurality of levels and some concrete names of diseases are assigned at each of the levels (refer to Patent Document 2).
Patent documents associated with the present invention are as follows:
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3117192
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002/207037
However, the prior art health care apparatus are configured to indicate the body condition, health level, and degree of progress of a disease by only using the oxidation/reduction potential as the judgment criterion, but not taking into account of living body information and food ingestion information for a person under test. Accordingly, the prior art apparatus provide so-called a gray zoon within which both a normal person and a person who suffers from some disease are present if they have the oxidation/reduction potential ranging from +10 to +50 (mV), for example. In particular, suspected persons having no self-knowledge, but latently having some disease are included in the gray zoon. That is to say, the judgment criterion using only the oxidation/reduction potential is ambiguous in distinguishing the normal person from the person who suffers from some disease.
In addition, measurement of the oxidation/reduction potential greatly depends on the measurement condition such as temperature of an object to be measured and presence of dissolved oxygen. In particular, it is apparent that measurement of the oxidation/reduction potential of the living body, carried out with small volume of body fluid, for example, may lead to greater error.
In view of the above it is an object of the present invention to solve the problems of the prior art, as described above, and to provide a new and improved health care apparatus for providing highly precise and useful living body information on the basis of an oxidation/reduction potential of body fluid of a person under test and other data information, and more particularly, to provide a health care apparatus for indicating health condition of a person under test with higher precision by taking into account of living body information, in addition to an oxidation/reduction potential of body fluid of the person or alternatively a health care apparatus for providing highly precise and useful living body control information by taking into account of time series data and clock data, in addition to an oxidation/reduction potential of body fluid of the person.